


Darkest Sunlight

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: Stars In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Ellice Is Adorabubble And Angsty, F/M, Gay, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter's sister - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: "You're not like the rest of them."○"Nobody hurts our favourite Hufflepuff."○"Honey, this isn't about you."○"I'm a teenager, I don't know who I am yet."○"You don't always have to be the moon."○"Are you happy?"---Ellice Sirin Potter was always good at causing chaos, it's the aftermath she has a problem with.





	1. Prologue

The bitter night air bites at the small girl's cheeks, as she slowly crawls back into the small damp space. Tension floods her body with paralyse every time the wonky floorboards creak. Her eyes are trained on her brother, cautious incase he awakens. Slowly, she lowers herself to the floor, unable to hide the winces as she lays down. Her gaze finds her brother again, her silver lining of life, and she reminds herself of her promise to never let him see and to always protect him. He wouldn't see the bruises, wouldn't know of the deal. He'd smile and enjoy his life (as much as is possible when you're being raised by cruel relatives). He'd get to be a child, and she'd be the adult making the decisions. Ellice Potter accepted that reality, she embraces that reality.  
'He looks so innocent,' She thinks with a sigh. The landing light trickles through the slots in the door, painting a picture of dancing pale light across his face. A soft smile spreads across her lips. She gently moves his hair out of his eyes, as a sigh escapes her lips.  
"I love you, Harry." Ellice whispers into the chilled night air, before uneasily she calapses into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

   


Blinking her eyes open, Ellice suppresses a groan due to the ungodly hour. Slowly, she raises herself to lean on her elbow, watching Harry's still sleeping form. She winces as she attempts to stretch in the limitted space; pain seems to always feel worse on the morning after. Her eyes flicker across Harry's sleeping form. Her head pounds, and the light burns.  
'Well, at least everything is peaceful-'  
"Up! Get up! Now!" Ellice hasn't even finished the thought when the shrill voice of Petunia ruins the reverie.  
'Well, screw that thought.' She thinks bitterly at the woman. 

Harry jolts awake, startled into sitting position. Ellice winces when she hears the crash of his head colliding with the top of the cupboard.  
'That woman's a stupid little bitch' Ellice glares at the cupboard door as she thinks.   
"Up!" Petunia screaches again, eliciting a groan from both children's mouths.   
'Aunt Petunia has the most lovely voice.' Ellice runs her thoughts as a sarcastic dialogue in her head.  
Their Aunt screeches something else. As per usual Ellice doesn't listen. Thankfully, Harry replies to whatever it was. 

As Ellice is already dressed (in the ugliest clothes on earth, she'd swear) she walks out and starts making pancakes. Petunia and Harry had a short conversation (which Ellice paid minimal attention) until she heard Petunia squeal, "I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."  
"Fuck!" The cuss slips out of Ellice's mouth loudly.   
Petunia turns her beady glare on her niece. "What did you say?" Her voice is shrill and filled with shards of ice. Subconsciously, the child flinches.  
"Nothing, nothing." She mutters, eyes trained to the floor. 'I'll so pay for that later.' Echoes in her mind.  


  
Ellice zones out for a long time. If she doesn't talk she tends to get in less trouble; anyway, she doesn't need to listen to Dudley being a spoilt brat.

After a while, she hears Petunia's grating voice huff, "She can't take them." She nods in the twins direction, so, it was safe for Ellice to assume she's talking about them and Mrs Figg, even if she did miss the start of the conversation. The Dursleys argue about where they're going for a while- at some point Dudley started fake crying, and his mother began to fuss over him. Ellice attempts to ignore it all, until the moment the door bell rings. Her head snaps up. A moment later Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend, and his mother walk in.

After a while, it was decide that the twins would go to the zoo with them. Ellice wasn't that bothered, but Harry's excitement and happiness made her smile.   
'I love my brother.' She hums to herself.   
Soon, she tunes out the talking for the rest of the journey.

* * *

After lunch they visited the reptile house. Honestly, Ellice had a pretty good day hanging around with her brother. When they arrived, Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place, the poor thing was trying to sleep.  


Dudley stands with his nose pressed against the glass. "Make it move," he whines childishly at his father. Vernon taps on the glass, but the snake doesn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley orders. So, Vernon does as his son bid, but the snake just snoozed on.   
"This is boring," Dudley moans as he moves on.

Harry and Ellice move in front of the tank. That is when something weird happens; the snake raised it's head and winks at them. It _winks_ at them! Harry stares at it, whilst, Ellice looks to see if anyone was watching.   
'Thank God they aren't.' She thinks silently to herself. As she looks back, the snake is giving a look that quite plainly states: _'I get that all the time.'_

She watches curiously and silently, as Harry talks to the snake, wild theories running through her head. She's shaken from her thoughts quite abruptly, by Piers hollering for Dudley and _Uncle_ Vernon.   
Suddenly, she finds herself sprawled across the floor with Harry landing on top of her. She scowls at Dudley; she wasn't sure how but she knew it was his fault.   
'Stupid git!' She thinks viciously.  
Harry scrambles off of her and gasps; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The snake slithers out rapidly, thanking them as it leaves.   
Ellice was tuning out the chaos whilst they drove home until she heard Piers say calmly, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" She scowls harshly at the scrawny boy.

Vernon waits until Piers is safely out of the house before angrily saying to Harry, "Go- cupboard- stay- no meals,"   
He drags Ellice down to the basement, vice like grip on her upper arm- pressing painfully on previous wounds.   
She feels every blow as he beats her. Fifty punches to the stomach and twenty lashes to her back with the buckle side of his belt. She could feel the slippery, sticky blood slowly drip down her back. He leaves Ellice to clean herself up.

The elder twin crawls up to the cupboard, again- her usual routine becoming tiresome. When she gets there, Harry is already asleep. She gently kisses his cheek, before laying on her front, and falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

   


The pre-teen twins spent as much time as possible out of the house in the holidays. And, on this eventful day, the kitchen stunk. Petunia had decided, that instead of buying the new school uniforms for the children, she would simply dye some old clothes; in the mean time, Vernon grumpily made Harry get the post.

Ellice flinches back slightly as Harry waves something in front of her face.   


'A letter for me? It's too good to be true.' She thinks critically.   


And, sadly, she was right, because now she and Harry are laying on a hut floor, the night before their eleventh birthday, Dudley snoring obscenely, on the sofa next then.   


Vernon and Petunia were against the twins seeing their letter, which caused them to act strange (although, in Ellice's opinion, they usually act quite peculiar). The letters, however, wished to be read, and more, and more kept coming- through the window, under the door, they even followed the family as Vernon sped them around the country. The letters wouldn't leave. That is what led Vernon to deposit the family on a small house, and an equally small rock, in the middle of the sea. The storm was not helping Ellice's positivity.  


* * *

   


Now, here the twins are. Smiles on their faces, they whisper a countdown.   


One minute to go and they'll be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten - nine - three - two - one-  
BOOM.   
The whole shack shivered as the twins bolted upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside knocking to come in. BOOM. The stranger knocks again, rattling the entire door. Dudley jerks awake. "Where's the cannon?" He idiotically asks.   


Vernon comes in after an extra large bang- which shook not only the door, but the frame as well. Vernon's knuckles glisten white, as he grips tightly to a rifle. Ellice's nose crinkles as she her thoughts wonder to her detestation of guns.  


"Who's there?" Vernon shouts. "I warn you - I'm armed!"  
There was a pause. Then-  
SMASH!   
The door swings off it's hinges. A giant man is standing in the doorway, casting a shadow from the dulled moon's beams. He turns to face the family.   
"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey-" That was how they met Hagrid: keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; which Harry and Ellice would be attending- or, at least, they would be if Vernon wasn't a so ignorant and pompous. The whaling man was unyielding, though; he was not letting them both go.   


Eventually, after a lot of tedious arguments, and revelations about who their family really is, Ellice convinces everyone that she would stay home, and Harry would go to Hogwarts. Hagrid was far from impressed, but even he couldn't argue with the stubbornness that is Vernon Dursley. Harry, also, wasn't keen on the idea of Ellice staying, but knew better than to cross his sister once her mind is made up. For Ellice, well, as long as her brother is free and away from their 'family', Ellice would endure whatever was thrown at her. At last, Hagrid announced he'd take Harry shopping in the morning, before everyone fell into a fitful sleep.   


Harry was gone by the time Ellice woke up the next day, and for a moment she felt lost, unsure what to do without her twin by her side. Apparently, she was taking too long to leave, because Petunia took it upon herself to drag Ellice out of the hut by the ear, digging her nails in far enough to draw blood.  


By that afternoon the family was home to Privet Drive; a smiling Harry returned from London soon after. Time flew quickly, until the inevitable day of Harry's departure. After dropping him off, and returning from the hospital for Dudley, the group was home again.   


For Ellice, school started a week later. Her first day at St Agnes Reform School was as hopeless as she'd feared. She had managed to hide within the crowds, and avoid attention, relishing in her invisibility for three periods; but, it didn't last. A group of Year 10 girls had made it their job to make Ellice's school life into a living hell. But, still, she persevered, sheer stubbornness getting her through each day. On the plus side she had one friend, Georgia, and the two became thick as thieves.  


She would take school over her home life any day, though. For the Dursleys seemed to only gain in malice as the days wearily moved on. Ellice attempted to avoid the house as much as possible; doing housework, or babysitting for bigoted adults, she avoided the Dursleys for hours on end, while making money at the same time. She'd become very good at hiding money on her person, never daring to leave it at the house where the Dursleys could find it.

It was Christmas that gave her a reprieve from the monotonous torment she was living. It wasn't the holiday itself that held such a reprieve, for the Dursleys only endeavoured to be more cruel. No, it was a heavy letter, made from parchment, carried by a snow white owl. A smile softly ghosted her lips, as she read her brother's detailed letter of the passed few months. She understood when he explained he wasn't coming back for the holidays (she wouldn't either), and a lone tear dropped on the ink, causing a small smudge, as she read of how much Harry said he missed her. Attached the the parchment was a beautiful quill, made from an auburn feather of a red kite- the letter, also, detailed that he had a pot of ink to give her too. Ellice's eyes watered at the Christmas gift, the first kind present (in her memory) that she'd ever been given. Quickly she began to etch a letter to her brother, keeping it upbeat, only saddening when she informs him how much she misses him. Giving Hedwig the note, Ellice also attaches a small bag. Inside the bag rests Harry's Christmas present. A black string necklace with a circular wooden pendant on it. Meticulous scratched and carved into the wood was a sun and a moon, for the Harry had always been the sun, and Ellice the moon. She knew he'd understand. She gave the owl one last scratch on the head before allowing her to take flight. Ellice slept peacefully that night.

It felt, to Ellice, like an eternity before the school year drew to a close, and Harry finally returned.

When he arrived back Ellice attacked him with a hug, the beaming smile never leaving her face. He told her about his adventures of the year (Ellice felt more than mild annoyance at the headteacher for students in his care to be in such grave danger), as they sat in his new room. If it weren't for Petunia, Ellice would have spent the night there. Both twins found it strange and unsettling to be in the same house but not the same room.   


Each twin stuck to the other's side throughout the whole summer, too vividly aware they would be separated again soon. Georgia understood Ellice's need to be with her brother, as her own was back from the army for the summer. Harry was saddened (and Ellice was annoyed) by the lack of communication his friends had sent. But the house elf that arrived at Privet Drive was not a welcomed sight in Ellice's eyes, more like a deadly one. The cake, the howler, and the inevitable punishment Ellice got were not worth Dobby's arrival. The bars that graced Harry's window were not a welcomed sight, the bolts that kept the twins apart was an even less welcomed one. So, Ellice wasn't even aware Harry was gone until Vernon woke her with a kick in the side the next morning. Shortly after, which helped calm her tense nerves, she gained a letter from Harry, apologising for disappearing, and reassuring her he was in fact fine.  


With school beginning soon, and the Dursleys becoming reckless, Petunia introduced Ellice to concealer (to avoid any unwanted quetioning). School was as it always was, and home life continued on, the only difference for Ellice was that her own mind seemed to be against her, too, and it somehow made everything worse. Georgia struggled alongside her, and the two girls depended upon each other to get through.  


It was in the new year when a boy outside school said she looked stressed, and after offered her a cigarette; and, after a chocking fit, she became aware that she rather enjoyed the slow burning sensation it gave her. Within a week she'd found an off licence store that didn't ID, and the constant stream of cigarettes became a knew habit, her and Georgia shared. Through the year she seemed to become more reckless, and gain more habits- the most prominent being her lack of attendance to school, instead she worked on gaining money.  


When Harry came home she put the cigarettes away, or, well, away in the loosest sense possible. She kept several packets of tobacco, filters, papers, and lighters on her person, opting only to smoke where her brother couldn't see, and inevitably worry. Georgia and Ellice said goodbye again, knowing neither would be free that break, although they would always write.  


He regaled her on his exploits of the year, and her worry for him only grew as getting into life threatening situations seemed to be becoming annual occurrences.   


As with the previous year they barely left each others sides. The twins were again united.   



	2. The Unfortunate Circumstances Of Aunt Marge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody hates Marge. It's compulsory.

The summer was going peacefully until the day Aunt Marge came- Marge being Vernon's sister and (in Ellice's opinion) a right old bitch. Ellice had never been a person to condone fakeness, or act as etiquette requires; she'd never been fond of Marge (which is to be expected as the woman had never been kind to her), so she rarely listened when the pompous lady spoke. In Ellice's opinion, Marge Dursley was an ignorant bigot that enjoys the pain of inflicting stupid opinions on others, this opinion happened to be confirmed when Marge decided to start badmouthing the twins parents.

Harry had never been as good as Ellice at masking his temper, which was why, when Marge wouldn't shut up, she began blowing up. Ellice would have laughed at the events if it weren't for the amount it had upset Harry. So, when he began to pack, dictating that he couldn't stay here anymore, Ellice readily followed.

Honestly, Ellice packed very little, simply her tobacco, papers, filters, and lighters, two of the ugly outfits, the letters and gifts from Harry, and the money she'd hidden. They reached the door before Vernon stopped them, screaming for Marge to be brought back, then biting into them that they had nowhere to go. They didn't care, ploughing past Vernon, they stalked out the house. Harry struggled dragging his case, whilst Ellice carried her rucksack and Hedwig's cage (the bird not currently in it). Eventually, they stopped at Magnolia Crescent.

Ellice sat on the curb, waiting for Harry to decide what he wanted to do. Echoing snaps sounded eerily in the night, Harry's cautious mutter lit up his wand like a torch. The treeline became evermore spooky as the outline of a large dog or wolf shadowed the grass. The twins stared, shocked into a trance. Harry stumbled back, falling onto his butt. The trance broke.

Ellice glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "Smooth." She commented with a smirk.

"Shut up, Ellice." He shot back good naturedly, making her bark out a laugh. A deafening bang silenced her, as a violet bus sped to a stop in front of them (breaking at least 60 health and safety laws).

A guy, about 17, introduced himself as Stan, before reading a business card detailing that this bus was in fact called The Night Bus. Ellice edged towards Harry as she felt Stan radiated creepy vibes. Much to her displeasure Harry got them both tickets to the Leaky Cauldren. Ellice was on high alert as Stan and Harry merged into idle chatter- she was less than thrilled to learn a mass muderer was on the loose.

Ellice almost kissed the ground when Ern slammed on the breaks, letting the twins off. Harry had clearly had enough of Stan as he quickly dragged Ellice off the bus, both twins giving a dismissive, "Thanks."

A male voice interrupted Stan's chatter, "There you are, Harry." For a reason Ellice didn't care for, this excited Stan. The new authoritive man was clucking like a mother hen, ushering Harry, who in turn dragged Ellice, into a rundown looking pub, that Ellice surmised to be the Leaky Cauldren.

The landlord, called Tom, quickly led the trio into a private room, effectively cutting off Stan, who was stalking them.  
"I am Cornelius Fudge. The Minister for Magic." The authoritive man announces, before he leisurely explains to the twins that their Aunt Marge has been uninflated and obliviated, and that their aunt and uncle had agreed that they could go back during the summer (this news thrilled neither child). He then further explained to Harry that he was not in fact expelled, but that he ought to stay in the wizarding side of London (i.e. Diagon Alley) due to the danger of Sirius Black. Finally an end came to the Minister's speech, "Enjoy your stay, Harry." The Minister smiled waningly, "Tom will show you to your room- I'd like to talk to your sister before she joins you." He explains briefly. Harry glances at Ellice who gives him a small smile and a nod, reiterating that she'd be fine on her own, so, reluctantly, he leaves.

"You're, of course, in no trouble, dear. It is simply that you've missed two years of school, so the Headmaster and I wish to explain what is going to happen." The Minister explains once Harry is gone. Ellice gives him a blank nod, prompting the elder wizard to walk over to the fire, dropping a note and green dust inside. A large green flame blazes for a second.

The duo hover in silence for a moment, then the green fire blazes again. Ellice raises an eyebrow as a tall figure exits the fireplace. The old man goes to stand by the Minister. He looks shockingly like Gandalf, and Ellice wanders if he is aware, for his silver robes are a shade too close to grey for her to not suspect he does. It's his eyes that bothered her, though- they twinkle with secrets, that she doesn't (you can never trust a person with secrets), and he looks at her like he knows something about her that she doesn't. Ellice's nose lightly crinkles at the eerie creepiness of it all.

"It is lovely to meet you, Miss Potter. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." He pleasantly introduces. "I am happy to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts this year," He smiles, "But, due to your absences, you will require a different timetable until you have caught up. I have taken the opportunity to acquire you the books for the last two years, although you will be required to acquire this year's belongings." He waves his hand at a table, and two piles of books appear, "Oh, yes, before I forgot," He think aloud, before producing a heavy parchment envelope, that Ellice knows to contain a Hogwarts letter, "This is yours." She takes it from his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She finally speaks, remembering her manners for once.

"The last thing to discuss is your sorting, I assume you don't want to be sorted with the first years, correct?" He inquires, his voice never leaving the mild, pleasant tone. Ellice gives a short nod. "Then, we shall sort you now. Pop on this stool if you will, Miss Potter." Dumbledore pats an empty stool. Ellice awkwardly sit on it. The next moment she's blinded.

"Ah, what's this?" Whispers a croaky voice in her head, "A bit late, aren't we?"

'You're a hat, what do you have to be sassy about?' She thinks bitterly.

"Rude and late," The hat tuts (Ellice almost groans when she remembers the hat could see her thoughts). "Hm, you hold many secrets, Miss Potter."

'I bet you do too,' She returns.

"So brave, and secretive, and smart. You would do well in any of the houses, but my decision has been made," The hat comments, before announcing, "Hufflepuff!"

'Seriously, there's three people in a tiny room, did you have to shout?" She thinks bitterly. That hat laughs as Dumbledore removes it from her head.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Miss Potter, but for now I must depart." Professor Dumbledore gives her a last smile, before spinning on his heal and disappearing.

The Minister smiles at Ellice, "Tom will show you to your room." He says, with a nod of his head. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you minister." Ellice says politely.

"And dear? Do remember to stay in the wizarding world." The Minister calls before Ellice follows Tom (who was hovering her new books to follow him) out of the room.

After a few minutes silence they reach the room, and Tom places her books on a desk, before ushering himself out. Ellice almost laughs when she sees Harry had gotten them a shared room. She quickly scrawled a letter to Georgia, explaining the situation of boarding school, and 'give your letter to the bird'. Then tiredly, she flops down onto the bed, falling into a restful sleep.

"Go away," Ellice groans, waving her hand at her brother, "And get off me." Her eyes roll, half open, as Harry lays on top of her, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up!" He sits next to her and pokes her cheek, she swats at his hand, "Ellice! I need you to wake up!" He demands urgently. With seconds she's sat bolt upright, looking frantically around the room.

"What's wrong?" She asks frantically.

"Nothing," Harry shrugs, grinning, "I just wanted you to wake up." Ellice glares at him as he laughs. Quickly, she jumps on him, and the two begin rough housing playfully.

Exhausted and laughing they finally roll away from each other, laying on their back on the floor. They both stare at the ceiling, getting their breath back, before Ellice sits up.  
"So, why'd you wake me?" She asks, looking down at him with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Harry pushes himself into sitting position, leaning up against her bed, "I wanted to know what I missed when you were with the Minister."

She rolls her eyes, "And that couldn't wait 'til a decent time?"

"It was midday." He defends, shifting slightly.

"My point still stands, babe." She informs him, smiling.

"So?" He's asks, "What happened?"

"Met Dumbledore, got told my timetable would be weird until I caught up with first and second year work, got sorted, then got reminded to stay out of the muggle world." Ellice summarises, leaning back on her hand.

"Sorted?" He enquires, leaning towards her slightly.

"Mhm." She hums carelessly.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Into what house?"

"Oh, Hufflepuff." She informs.

"The Hufflepuffs are- nice," He hedges, a light smirk dancing on his lips.

Ellice groans, "That's code for they're gonna annoy the hell out of me."

"Not necessarily," He argues, "I don't really know them that well." She stares at him, unimpressed. "Anyway," He kicks her lightly, "If they're that bad, you can sneak into my dorm and stay there." 

She grins at him, "Thanks, honey."

"I'm going to go to Diagon Alley, you coming?" He stands.

"No," She groans, "I'm very got to start on all that if I ever want to catch up." She waves her hand at the pile of books.

"You'll catch up in no time, you're the smartest person I know. I swear it's you superpower." He teases, offering her a hand up.

She takes it, and jumps up, "You know how you love me though," She grins innocently, "And you wanna do my school shopping for me?" She bats her eyes.

Harry laughs, "Yeah, okay. But you're gonna have to take a break from that eventually and get your robes and wand."

"Love you!" She chirps, taking a seat at the desk.

"Yeah, you too," Harry snorts, waving as he leaves the room. Ellice begins her reading.

 


	3. The Holly And The Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is formed (plus pets are cute)

It had been over a week and Harry had been to Diagon Alley everyday. Ellice, on the other hand, had her nose stuck in a book the whole time, often forgetting to sleep, taking short breaks to read Georgia's letters, the write her own in return (at least she would when Harry hadn't sent Hedwig to his own friends). Harry was unsurprised, this being a usual event for Ellice, so simply did his brotherly duty of reminding her to eat. By this point she'd gone through all of the books, and started on the her third year ones. At this point Harry was certain she new more than he did- and he truly doubted she'd have to do more than a week off timetable.

On this particular day, he'd decided that over a week of not going out was unhealthy, so he finally attempted to put an end to it, "Stop." He commands, jumping to sit on her desk.

"You better get your arse of my book, otherwise I might just forget you're my brother, and punch you in the face." She says, eyebrows raised in a stern look.

Harry shuffles over slightly so he is no longer sat on the herbology book, closing the book at the same time. "You need to go out." He says, trying to do his best impression of her 'unimpressed-older-sibling-expression'.

"Uh huh." She shrugs, uncaringly.

"You're caught up." He says, "I'd better you don't even have those catch up lessons for more than two weeks."

"Yeah?" She challenges, leaning forward, "What you willing to bet?"

He thinks for a moment, "An unquestionable." He says, referring to a system the twins had created when they were young. 'Unquestionable' referring to an unquestionable favour, no questions asked they just have to do what the other asks. They were rare to gain, at this point in time neither had one. So Ellice quickly agreed.

"Okay, two weeks." She agrees, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Good, now to a break." Harry commands, "Go outside."

"Fine," Ellice agrees, "After I finish this chapter." Harry rolls his eyes, "Go ahead, I'll catch up. If it makes you feel better I'll even get my robes and wand today." Finally, the boy acquiesces, kissing his older sister's cheek as he heads out of the door.

Once Ellice finishes her chapter she pulls out her muggle money. Counting it carefully, she comes to the total £983.16. Humming to herself she separates it into different pockets, and heads to the door, locking it in her wake. 

Casually she walks through the Leaky Cauldren. She'd learnt at a young age, that if you act like you're doing nothing wrong, people tend to ignore you. That is how she easily left into muggle London, with no one the wiser.

Her first stop was charity shops, and vintage shops, and then some average high street clothes shops. Her next stop was Boots: toiletries, hair stuff, and make up galore. Last thing she stopped for was cigarettes, she need enough stuff to try to last the school year. 

It was just past one when she snuck back into the Leaky Cauldren. She dumped her bags on the bed. She then went about putting her muggle money away, and grabbing the wizard money. Wrinkly her nose at her current attire she quickly decided to change. She shoved on a cropped mustered jumper, high waisted, light blue, denim shorts, a black belt, black converse, the shoved her money in a small black handbag. With that she head out the back of the pub, and into Diagon Alley.

* * *

 

Ellice had to admit that when she first layed eyes upon Diagon Alley she was filled with childlike wonderment, sadly, that was quickly transfered into annoyance due to the sheer number of people she had to shove through.

Ellice finally reached the robe shop- Madam Malkins. Strolling in Ellice is quickly bombarded by a bubbly woman.

"Hello, dear." The woman greets, "Haven't seen you before." She smiles good naturedly. 

"Uh, yeah." Ellice says slightly awkwardly. She honestly didn't understand nice, happy people- they were far too strange, "I need robes?" The statement slips out as a question, the happy nature of the lady putting her thoughts into a jumbled mess of confusion.

"Which ones, dear?" The woman presses patiently.

"There's a difference?" Ellice wrinkles her nose at the thought.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, dear?" The woman tilts her head at the young girl, "You don't look like a first year."

"Um, yeah. Im a third year." Ellice shrugs.

"Yet I haven't seen you before." The lady smiles.

"Umm. I just-" Ellice stumbles to think of the word, "transferred." She settles on.

"Hop up on the stand, dear, and we'll get you fitted." The woman finally commands cheerfully.

* * *

 

Ellice let out a tense breath as she left the robe shop. Madam Malkins was much too happy for Ellice's sensibilities to comprehend. Sighing with aggravation, Ellice began to shove her way through the crowded lane, making her way to the pet shop.

The owl emporium smelt like that odd smell you only find around animals. Something in the mix of fur, pet food, dampness and comfort. Ellice shuffles around quietly, drawn quickly towards the fluttering owls- relaxing completely in presence of the animals. She was so deeply thinking about which she liked the best, that she jumped when a voice interrupted her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A gravelly voice interrupts her.

Heart pounding wildly, she turns to see a middle-aged man, with salt and pepper hair, and smile lines which had spread onto crows feet. "Are you interested in an owl?" He continues politely. 

Ellice ponder for a moment, "Tell me about the black owl, with the white markings on it's head?" She asks, tilting her gave to look at it.

"She's young, just over three years, but fully trained, on of the brightest in years." The man smile fondly, "People tend to ignore her due to the moon shape on her head- something about bad fortune. I just think she needs a bit of love."

Ellice shifted to look at him, "What's her name?"

"Doesn't have one yet." He shrugs half-heartedly.

"How much is she?" Ellice's mind was already made up.

"She, her cage and a year's supply of food are three galleons, eleven sickles and four knuts." He answers. Quickly the transaction is corresponded.

Ellice mutters to her bird, as she walks down the cobbled street, "I think I'm going to call you Mezzaluna." She ponders aloud.

"That's an interesting name." An American drawl sounds from behind her. Slowly she turned to face the voice, eyebrow raised in suspicion. In front of her stood a boy, around her own age, blonde hair pulled half up in a bun, the rest dancing like sunbeams near his shoulders. His eyes were beautiful to Ellice- one a cold cerulean blue, the other a warm chocolate brown. He was toned, she noticed, had the build of a sportsman. A scar ran from the left side of his forehead, round his cheek, to the left corner of his lip- however, she promptly ignored it.

"It means crescent in Italian." She shrugs blandly.

"Appropriate." He agrees, as if giving his approval. "Anthony Goldstein." He announces by way of introduction. As he was speaking he pulled out a cigarette, however failed in procuring a lighter.

"Ellice Potter." She grunts, holding a red lighter in his direction.

"Cheers." He thanks after his cigarette is lit, offering the lighter's return. "You don't go to Hogwarts." He stated assessingly, "There were loads of rumers about it in your brother's first year."

Ellice shrugs, "I'm starting this year."

"Yeah?" Anthony questions, taking a toke, "You'll be a third year?" Ellice nods, pulling out one of her own straights. "I'm fourth." He replies to the unsaid question. "What's your house?" He continues.

Ellice lights her cigarette, taking a drag before she answers, "Hufflepuff. You?"

"Ravenclaw." He nods, giving her an appraising look.

"Got something to say?" She challenges playfully.

"There's something different about you." He asserts, guiding his eye over her.

"Honey, you best not be flirting, because I'm a Class A drug, you couldn't handle." She sasses, with a raised eyebrow, and smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Anthony snorts, "I'm gay." He declares bluntly.

"You got a boyfriend?" She grins at him cheekily.

"D'you?" He shoots back, laughter playing on his lips.

"No." Ellice half snorts half scoffs.

"Neither." He shrugs, chucking his cigarette butt on the floor.

"We can be lonely together." She pats his arm with fake sympathy.

"Guess that makes us friends then." He observes, chucking his arm around her shoulders.

"Guess it does." She agrees, chucking away her cigarette.

"So, where you heading, friend?" Anthony's hand gestures the street.

"Oh, to get my wand." Ellice responds casually.

"You haven't got a wand yet?" He smirks, raising an eyebrow, "Come on then." He shrugs, grabbing Ellice's hand. He drags her further down the street.

"Sure you can come along!" She fakes sarcastic enthusiasm.

He merely laughs, "Got nothing else to do."

* * *

 

They walk into Olivander's. Ellice gazes around the room, awe bye the classic beauty, and magical atmosphere. She looks to the front when a voice says: "I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet you Miss Potter. I am exceedingly glad that I can." The voice is old and graverly- the old man whom it belongs to reminded her of a warm, homely grandfather, who may or may not have lost some of his marbles. "Hold out your wand arm, then." He encourages impatiently, whilst Ellice lazily holds out her left arm. A tape measure snaps about her, and experience she'd already had quite enough of at Madam Malkins'.

Finally, it stops, and Olivander offers her a wand. Ellice personally believed that he didn't even need any measurements. Still, she flicked the wand he gave her, promptly blowing out all of the windows.

"Hmm," Olivander hums, "Not that one." He absent mindedly waves his wand to fix the windows before searching for another wand.

Slowly, the pile of discarded wands built, and Ellice was rather bored- she'd never had much patience.

A dusty, wrinkled box was finally placed in front of her. Ellice was glad Olivander took off the lid- for she feared the box would fall apart if she did.

As she flicked the wand nothing broke, instead she was filled with a tickling sensation as ivy grew up her hands, along her arms and onto her face, wrapping itself serenely through her hair. Within moments it was gone. She smiled lightly at the wand, before returning her gaze to the man.

Olivander clears his throat before starting, "Holly with pheonix feather core, eight and a half inches. Most delicate wand I ever made." He explains, the beautiful carved wand, flower carvings embedded in it design. "It's and odd combination, which is why it's been sat in this shop for so long- maybe that says something about the witch it has chosen." Ellice raises her eyebrows, while Anthony tries to hide his laughter.

"Yeah? What's so odd about it?" Ellice challenges.

"Pheonix feathers are the most picky of choosing, the most independent and capable of the greatest range of magic. A witch must share herself with her wand before having it's allegiance." Olivander informs Ellice, "But, then you have the holly. Holly wands help those who are good at healing, are exceedingly powerful but choose owners with a lack of self confidence but also have the greatest potential. What I am finding most strange is you seem to have no lack in courage." He gives her an assessing look. "I suppose stereotypes Andre not always correct, only you can truly decide your fate." He gives her a light smile, his eyes twinkling, "Everyone knows what is said about holly and ivy." He winks, before withdrawing back into his shop.

The teens are barely out of the shop before they begin laughing at the oddness of the previous situation. Ellice, allows Mezzaluna out of her cage, deciding her many new belongings would be easier to carry like that.

They reach the Leaky Cauldren, by the time Anthony says his goodbyes, "See you at Hogwarts, 'Puff? I can't wait to see what you do to the school." He laughs.

"I ain't gonna fuck it up- that bad." She grins.

"Whatever, Shortie. See you." He waves heading off.

"Bye." She waves, carrying her many bags, and bird cage into the Leaky Cauldren.

* * *

 

Ellice is heading for the stairs when, to her great annoyance, a ginger boy crashes into her. His clone catches her quickly, and both boys apologise, which she brushes off uncaringly. The only blessing was that none of her belongings fell from her hands.

She hadn't seen Harry behind their taller figures, but he's quickly at her side, acting like a mother hen. "Are you okay?" He worries.

Ellice rolls her eyes sarcastically, "No, that small bump sent me to my death bed."

Knowing she was perfectly fine he rolls his eyes, turning back to the group before them, "This is Ellice." He tells them, a happy smile spread on his face. Then he gestures each in turn, telling her the already familiar names, "Ellice, this is Mr Weasley, Percy, George and Fred Weasley-" 

"We're the handsome ones." The, now grinning, Weasley twins interrupt. Ellice merely raises her eyebrows.

Harry continues talking, ignoring the exchange, "Then there's Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione."

"I've heard a lot about you, all good things. Mostly." Ellice greets, a lazy grin on her face.

She uses the chorus of "Mostly?"s to depart, taking her belongings upstairs.

She spent the rest of the evening writing to Georgia. She'd just sent off the letter when Harry enters their room.

"You weren't meant to go in the muggle world." He tuts, leaning against the wall.

"I needed clothes." She shrugs, turning to face him.

"Came to see if you're coming down for dinner." Harry explains.

"Nah," Ellice grins, "I already ate. You have fun, though."

"You sure?" He checks warily.

"Yup." She confirms, nodding he walks out. Ellice drifts slowly into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Harry had the deadly job of waking Ellice- waking in the loosest terms. The girl quickly dressed into black jeans and a stripey red and green jumper, denim jacket, and black converse. 

Everybody could plainly see the girl was _not_ a morning person, so, a silent agreement to leave her be- at least until she was more awake- was made. 

The ministry cars arrived, and Mr Weasley marched a bewildered Harry, and an eyes-still-shut Ellice straight to one, not easing of his hovering until both were safely inside. Once in the car, Ellice promptly returned to sleep. 

Harry had the misfortune of having to wake Ellice up for a second time that morning. Groggily, she allowed herself to be dragged through Kings Cross by Harry- Mr Weasley once again hovering close by.

Harry pulled her against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The sideways fall suddenly shocked her awake. She looked up to see magnificent scarlet steam train that is the Hogwarts Express.


	4. (Huffle)Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is grumpy  
> Cedric is a sweetheart   
> And Anthony... Just Anthony.

Within moments the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione had joined them. Harry and Mr Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They load the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig, Mezzaluna and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley kisses all her children, then Hermione, then Harry (who got an extra hug) and finally, Ellice.

"Do take care, Ellice." She commands the young girl, "If you need anything at all just owl us. You'll do fine." She says stroking Ellice's hair. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are Ron ... no, they're not corned beef ... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are, dear..."

"Harry, Ellice," Says Mr Weasley quietly, "Come over here a moment." He jerks his head towards a pillar, and the twins follow him behind it, leaving the others crowd around Mrs Weasley. "There's something I've got to tell you before you leave-" Says Mr Weasley in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr Weasley," Harry interrupts, "We already know." Ellice keeps her expression neutral, following Harry's lead, because she, for one, knew absolutely nothing.

"You know? How could you know?" Asks the kind man with a shocked voice.

"I- er- I heard you and Mrs Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry quickly adds. "Sorry-"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," Mr Weasley said, looking anxious.

"No- honestly, it's okay. This way you haven't broken your word to Fudge and we know what's going on." Harry placates.

"You must be very scared-"

"I'm not," Harry interrupts, while Ellice watches silently. "Really. I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?" That statement set off alarm bells in Ellice's head. She made a mental note to wack her brother later- just because one psychotic murderer killed less than another, doesn't mean you stop fearing them.

Mr Weasley continued to warn them not to go looking for Black, not letting them get on the train until both had promised- despite Mrs Weasley's frantic calls. Steam was billowing from the train; it started to move. The twins ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open, standing back to let them on. They leaned out of the window, waving to Mr and Mrs Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"You better tell me what it is I know, Harry." Ellice glares at her brother.

In response he mutters to Ron and Hermione, "I need to talk to you in private."

"Go away, Ginny." Ron commands, while Ellice continues to glare at her own brother.

"Oh, that's nice," Says Ginny huffily, and she stalks off.

The four teenagers set off down the corridor, until they find a compartment with only one occupant, a sleeping adult man, in tatty robes.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron hisses, as they sit down.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Whispers Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?" The ginger boy exclaims.

"It on his case." Hermione replies, her tone feeling like an eye roll.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Questions Ron.

"That's obvious," Hermione does roll her eyes this time, "There's only one vacancy,  isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Ron glance over their new Professor, "Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"This is great and all," Ellice interrupts the idle chatter, "But will you explain now, please?" She looks at her brother impatiently.

So, Harry explained all about Mr and Mrs Weasley's argument and the warning Mr Weasley had just given them. When he'd finished Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth; but Ellice? She just look mildly annoyed.

Hermione lowered her hands to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you two? You'll have to be really, careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..."

"I don't go looking for trouble," says Harry, nettled.  "Trouble usually finds me."

Ellice snorts at that comment. "I'm going for a walk." She excuses herself before the conversation continues.

* * *

 

Ellice spent much time leaning half out a corridor window, chain smoking puffs of tobacco.

"You take the 'puff' part of Hufflepuff a bit too seriously, don't you think?" Anthony's New York twang drawls as he strolls up next to her.

Ellice raises her eyebrows at him, "That was terrible." She scolds mockingly.

Anthony snorts, taking out his own cigarette and also leaning out the window, "How long you been here?"

Ellice offers him a lighter. She shrugs, "I don't know. Since about an hour after the train left." 

Anthony chuckled, "Then I'd guess whoever you were with is worried about you." She hums questioningly. "You've been out here for several hours." His revelation startles her out of her reverie.

"Shit." She mutters, dropping her cigarette out the window, "I gotta go. See you later."

He raises his eyebrows, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." She confirms as she begins to walk away, "After all, you're my only friend." Her laugh echoes back to him as she struts down the hall. With a smile as a greeting Ellice slips back into her brother's compartment, silently watching out of the window.

The rain thickened as the train sped further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until the lanterns flickered to life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but Ellice noted, Professor Lupin still slept.

"We must be nearly there," Ron says, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Brilliant," He continues, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving, I want to get to the feast."

"We can't be there yet." Hermione frowns, checking her watch.

"So where we stopping?" Ron retorts. Ellice was gaining a sick feeling, worry building inside her. 

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry, who was nearest the door, gets up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, he adds were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs which indicated luggage had fallen from the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. Anxiety weighed on Ellice's mind.

"What's going on?" Ron's fearful voice cuts through the darkness.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasps. "Ron, that was my foot!"

A body slides into the seat next to Ellice. "D'you think we've broken down?" Alerts her to the fact it is Harry.

"Dunno..." Ron hedges. 

Ellice could make out the dim outline of Ron from where she sat. He wipes a patch spean on the window and peers out. "There's something moving out there, I think people are coming aboard." None of the young teenagers truly liked the idea of that. The fear clawing at them all made them jump when the compartment door suddenly openned.

A scuffle occurs and then Ellice sees a figure fallen on Harry's lap. "Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry-" !A male voice speaks.

"Hullo, Neville." Harry sighs, tugging the figure up.

"Harry?" The voice questions, "Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down-" A loud his interrupts her brother, quickly followed by a yelp of pain. If the situation weren't so tense Ellice might have laughed at the fact this Neville boy tries to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," comes Hermione's voice. Ellice hears the door slide open again and then a thud and then two loud squeals of pain. 

"Who's that?" Hermione asks.

"Who's _that_?" The disembodied voice reiterates.

"Ginny?" Hermione questions.

"Hermione?" The fiery ginger replies.

Soon arguing commences. Ellice rolls her eyes and tunes it out, in favour of trying to wake the one adult in the compartment. "Professor." She repeatedly urges, nudging the man. It seems to take forever for him to wake, but when he does his eyes snap open and alert.

"Quiet." His hoarse voice cuts through the children's squabbling. They all silenced. Ellice moves slightly away from the professor, allowing more personal space now that she had successfully awoken him.

A soft crackling noise and a shivering light full the compartment. Professor Lupin appears to be holding a handful of little flames. They illuminate his tired grey face, but his eyes stay alert and wary. 

"Stay where you are," He says in the same hoarse voice, and he slowly rises to his feet, the small handful of fire held ahead of him. But the door slides slowly open before Lupin can reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's ha do,  is a cloaked figure that towers to the ceiling. Its face is completely hidden beneath its hood. A hand protrudes from the cloak and it is glistening greyish, slimy looking and stabbed, reminding Ellice of decaying death in murky water. The hand is only visibly for a split second. The thing beneath the hood begins to draw in a slow, long, rattling breath, as if sucking something in. The other occupants of the carriage go ridged, and Ellice panics as Harry falls from his seat. Ellice herself feels no change, although she is still greatful when the Professor successfully sends the shadow creature away.

Ellice stays back, allowing Ron and Hermione to crowd over Harry's unconscious form. A scowl graces her face once Ron resorts to slapping his face to wake him. Still, she is grateful when his eyes open.

Ron and Hermione heave him back onto a seat. "Are you okay?" Ron asks nervously. Ellice relaxes once he confirms he is. Ron continues to explain the events that occurred. Hermione went to comfort the sobbing Ginny.

"But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?" Asks Harry awkwardly.

"No," Says Ron, looking at Harry anxiously. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though." Ellice knew Ron worried for his sister, as he swallows heavily. "Ellice didn't seem to react at all, though." Ron seems to add as an after thought. Ellice internally groans. 

"Did you feel it?" Harry looks at his sister.

"Yeah. I did." She confirms, and for once she isn't lying, because she did feel it. But that sensation was one she feels constantly, she didn't need any dementors to create it for her.

Professor Lupin returned from talking to the driver and chides the children for not eating their chocolate. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," He informs them, "Are you all right, Harry?" He checks cautiously.

"Fine." Harry mutters in embarrassment.

* * *

 

Nobody talked much during the remainder of the journey, but eventually, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Ellice cuts off from Harry and his friends when she spotted Anthony's solitary form.

"Hey." She says as she joins him. "You good?"

Anthony turns to face her, as they walk to the carriages, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." She shrugs, climbing up onto an empty one. The pair talk idly on their way up to the castle.

Ellice follows Anthony into the castle, until they reach the Great Hall. He gestures for her to sit at the Hufflepuff table, and begrudgingly she does. Soon her peers are introducing themselves. Ellice, as the social butterfly she is, found herself quickly growing frustrated with them. At her lack of reciprocation, they quickly backed off, leaving her to sit in silence.

Ellice noticed warily as Ron enters the hall without Harry and Hermione. Her worries are eventually alleviated when bothered students join him after the sorting occurred. She listened uncaringly to Dumbledore's speech, although she did clap for Professor Lupin. Finally, the golden plates and goblets filled.

"You really know how to make friends." A voice comments from beside her. Dark hair and grey eyes peer at her, an amused smirk tugging at her lips.

"Who said I wanted to make friends?" She snorts in return.

"Then you're gonna be disappointed. Because you have now gained yourself a friend." He smiles genuinely. Despite herself, Ellice finds herself warming to him. "I'm Cedric." He grins. One of his (seemingly) many friends tries to gain his attention, but he politely waves them off, staying focused on Ellice instead.

"Ellice." She smiles. "Nice to meet ya."

"Potter?" He questions, his eyebrows drawn together adorably.

"Yep." She confirms, forcing cheerfulness into her voice.

"Cool." He nods. Cedric then notices the cigarette neatly tucked behind Ellice's ear. "You smoke?"

"Yeah," Ellice nods, "You?"

"Nah," He shrugs, "But this guy I know does?"

"Yeah? Who?" She asks mildly, moving the scattered food lazily around her plate.

"Uh, he's called Anthony." Cedric says, suddenly focused on eating his food. Ellice smirks lightly at the action but doesn't comment on it.

"Goldstein?" She checks, gaining a mildly shocked nod from the older boy, "Yeah, he's cool." She comments.

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore giving the word for the students to head to bed. Cedric told his friends he'd catch up with them, instead deciding to walk with Ellice, explaining their route and what corridor led where. They got to know each other in this time; Ellice learnt Cedric is a fifth year and a prefect.

Cedric explained about their common room and how the entrance to the common room is located in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor (which she was very pleased to find out, although, he also explained not many people actually knew that is where the kitchen is), concealed behind a stack of barrels. In order to reveal the entrance, no password is required. Instead, you must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access. Ellice was not enticed by either the idea of crawling, nor getting cover in vinegar.

Still, she follows Cedric in. Ellice is in awe of the common room. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it feels warm and sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and the dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room (reminding Ellice oddly of hobbit holes, which then caused her to muse that stereotypical Hufflepuff traits are also very hobbitish).

"Thank you." She smiles at Cedric, "You didn't have to ditch your friends for me."

"You're my friend now, too, remember?" He grins in response, he then points to her which room is hers and they bid each other a fond goodnight.

Her roommates ignore her when she enters, still irritated over her coldness at dinner, Ellice didn't care though. She gazes around the beautiful room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over the four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should anyone have cold feet. It felt overall homely (amusing Ellice in her continuous comparison to hobbits and their smials). One bed is free of a girl,but Ellice could see her luggage neatly all around. Grabbing out some pyjamas and her wash things, she heads into the bathroom.

Once she exits, she place her belongings away, before flopping into bed. With gossiping girls' idle chatter lulling her, she quickly falls into a steady sleep.


End file.
